What was Yours, is now Mine
by spartan117qz
Summary: We all have our own possessions, but some want what others have. That is where we come in; as members of The Raven, we will be the ones who retrieve your possessions and use them for our own survival. In the words of our founder "What was yours, is now mine"


Alright, this is a self insert I thought of for RWBY, and yes I realize that I have only been doing RWBY fics; it's the series that got me into fanfiction. Anyway, a self insert, and most of this is (semi)true, I have a friend whose dad is a raven (a theft syndicate) and has been teaching me and his son the ways of the thief. Anyway, this is really just an attempt to get into first person POV writing. Sooo yeah, let's get started!

'Words': thought

"Words": speaking

Words: action

'Alright, guard one is down and I'm going in to get the painting…, SHIT CAMERA' I stopped and hid on a corner. I pulled out my pellet pistol and shoot the camera in the lens, taking it out. 'Okay, that's done… damnit Ghost, you didn't tell me about that camera.' I stop and turn on my ear-piece. "Ghost, you didn't warn me of the camera on the second floor outside of the medieval section" I whispered angrily, 'god, my first time without _Him _here, and I almost get caught… painting first, bitching later; got a client who wants this thing undamaged'. I walked around the corner and saw a guard step onto the stairs going down. I almost gasped, as I pulled back around the corner

"Panther, this is ghost, can you hear me" I heard in my ear-piece, "I read you, ghost; what do you have"

"South wing is clear, all guards are unconscious and drugged; should we have Lady pull up and start loading up the valuables?" ghost asked quietly. Thunder boomed outside, hitting the grass next to the building.

I stopped and looked around the corner again, 'good, he's gone'. "Yes have Lady pull the van up; O, I need a distraction in the east wing." Two beeps sounded in my ear-piece, I ran around the corner as I heard a bang on the first floor 'thanks O, I owe you one' I pulled out my dust-blaster and made sure it had a low grade shock crystal in it, just in case another guard showed up. I pulled the glass cutter out of my belt with my left hand, my taser in my right, and walked up to the painting. "Why the hell that guys wants _this _one, I'll never know; I don't fucking get it… whatever" I almost started cutting the glass, then stop, I touched my ear-piece "Ghost, you cut the power yet?" (AN, security cameras have an in unit power supply; just in case the power goes out, it can still keep recording)

"What the hell do you think I am, a fucking novice?! Of course I cut the power, how the hell do you think the motion sensors didn't catch us? Now hurry up, we have ten minutes before the shit hits the fan" Ghost quietly yelled into his mic.

"Gods man, I didn't mean anything; I was just asking" I then continued to cut the glass; a minute later the glass falls out of the frame, I caught it before it hit the ground. I cut the painting out and rolled it into the tube. I pulled out our calling card and pinned it into the center of the frame. I stared at the silhouette of the raven on the card, and then booked it to the south wing. "O, feel free to put the guards down if you want, just don't kill them" I said to the mute, another two beeps sounded as yelling and crashing started on the bottom floor, 'gods man, don't get yourself killed' I reached our evac point. I then broadcasted on an open channel, "The raven has taken what it needs and now will take its leave". I then changed it to ghost's channel, "Target taken, evac reached and waiting for team; everyone take what you can carry and get to the evac point" I said quietly into my mic, then tried to jump out the window; but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see a man in green with silver ha- 'holy shit that's professor Ozpin from Beacon academy' I tried to free myself from his grip and flee. His hand was like freaking steel.

"Young man, I don't care about the painting; you can take it when we're done talking." I stared at him for a moment then nodded 'let's see what he has to say'. Ozpin shifted his weight from his left side to his right then continued to speak, for some reason his cane wasn't present. "You know that I am a hunter of Beacon, correct?"

"Of course, everyone in Vale has heard of the great Ozpin; you're practically a living legend" I gushed a little; 'when I was younger, I looked up to Ozpin and his Team of mighty hunters. And secretly was one of his biggest fans, but I'd never tell anyone that.'

Ozpin nodded, "of course, but a hunter is not as effective without their weapon; mine was stole a few weeks ago, I wish for you and your group to retrieve it." Of course Oliver would show up, just to ruin a perfectly good job. He came around the corner behind the man, saw Ozpin and drew his Anti-Material Rifle.

(A little description for the tool, Garret had to explain it to me a few months ago. Utilizing heavily refined gravity crystals along the barrel, and heavy mass casings loaded with three different types of round: Explosive, Armor Piercing and Incendiary, it is a weapon capable of leveling any foe smaller than a deathstalker in one hit. 'Rounds are fucking expensive as hell though, a hundred lien for a magazine; fucking bullshit, 'cause it always comes out of _my_ pocket'.

Anyway, back to the thing)

"Young man, lower that thing before you hurt yourself" Oliver responded by loading in a single explosive shell, and pointing it at Ozpin's head. Ozpin moved fast, faster than anything I've ever seen; and I'm a fucking faunus in a theft syndicate. Ozpin had rushed Oliver and pulled the rifle out of his hands, ejected the shell and placed the rifle back into Oliver's hands before the shell hit the ground. I can only assume that's what happened; I didn't see anything but a slight blur. "now, back to what I was saying before; I want you and your team to retrieve it from the man who stole it. A former friend of mine, Roman Torchwick."

'I should have known that that idiot would do something like that', I sighed and shook my head. "We might have a bit of a problem with that specific target. Torchwick is one of our main employers, and our friends wouldn't like us relieving him of property, even if the property is stolen in the first place."

Ozpin smirked, "is there any kind of compensation I could supply to get your group to do this? Clean records, and places at my academy perhaps? You seem like capable individuals, the young man behind the corner is using to much aura though, makes it easier for those attuned to others auras to detect him." I watched as Garret, or Ghost, came around the corner using his semblance, ghost form.

(More exposition, YAY! Garret's semblance is Ghost Form, the ability to fade into a transparent and semi-intangible form. Passing under cameras and other detection systems with ease, not much combat use though; any solid object hitting him with force breaks the ability's hold, causing him to solidify back into his normal form. Not much use for the tech head when he's hacking either.)

"Impossible, no common guard can see me, let alone feel my presence. Tyler, who is that guy?" The albino asked his useless question as he dispelled the effect, as I glared at him with a slack jaw 'really, he was almost as big of a fan as I was… I guess he _was_ more of a Witchcraft supporter'

"Ummm… dumbass, who does it look like… Think the grand four". 'Honestly, I'm beginning to think that he's fucking retarded; hell, he forgot how to open a door once… man that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life, he was pushing on a door; _just_ pushing on it, not turning the doorknob, _just_ pushing on it, as if it was a phase barrier.' Garret stared at him for a moment, then his jaw fell.

"You're the great and powerful Oz!" he shouted, 'the one thing a thief never should do is shout, you are fucking retarded if you shout, where people can hear you, when you're stealing something.' I quickly got behind him and smacked the back of his head then shushed him. He nodded with his trademark grin, probably having realized his mistake, and zipped his mouth.

"You were saying, professor" I motion for him to continue

"I would be willing to allow you and your group to come to my school, with completely clean records. Any and all debts will be waved, your warrants of arrest, burned and your freedom of will in your own hands. All I need from you, is to retrieve my cane from Roman." Ozpin finished his proposition, 'Now, I'll admit, it's a good deal. As fun as it is being one of the best thieves in Vale, I have been trying to think of a way to drop the illegal shit and get a real life outside of felony grade theft; though I'd never just drop the theft altogether, it's to much fun'

"I would be happy to take the deal, but my squad comes first; they have to agree before I can." 'Please let them say yes, Please let them say yes, Please let them say yes, Please let them say yes!' my internal monologue became that chant, repeating it like a mantra. To any other sane-er person, I would have looked mad.

Oliver shrugged, Garret slowly nodded. "YOU CAN COUNT ME IN" blared on the intercom; I connected to Dice's frequency

"Dumbass, we are trying to be quiet and you blare to the entire fucking museum, What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" I shouted into the mic, 'I swear to lord Oum, that dumbass is going to get us all killed one day'

"You think that I'm that stupid? I'm offended Kitty-cat, All the guards are knocked out; did it while you were having a chat, I only caught the end part, but that seems like a good deal to me" Dice said over the intercom, I sighed and shook my head angrily

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"726"

"Make it 727"

"Got it, sorry"

I sighed, 'my head hurts because of that idiot; that only leaves Kia out in the transport'.

I heard static in my headset and tapped the side to make sure my signal was clear enough. I then heard a small German accented voice in the static, "Panther, can you hear me?"

"Lady?"

"Yes, good; this piece of shiza Dice gave me cannot send a clear signal to save its life." she sighed "I have been monitoring your transmissions and I would like you to turn up your volume so I may agree to this myself" I followed her command; disconnecting the safe-guard dampener on the audio output, I turn the volume to the max so everyone in the stretch of hall can hear. "Professor, I would like to thank you for this opportunity, and I will agree to your terms. As long as I can stay on the same team as Ty- sorry, _Panther_". I couldn't believe it; we might just make it out of this business and make a real life for ourselves.

'And even weirder was that she agreed to someone else's plan, she never does that; like ever. She always has to put in her own opinion on a plan, even if it's a plan on how to buy some lunch. One time we all went out to our favorite restaurant, we always get the same dessert at this place after we finish eating. They only had one piece of pie left for the five of us, they said they could start baking another while our meal was cooked and eaten. But _noooooo_, she had to say no, we'll just get something else. As a thief, you need to be superstitious; if something works every time, don't break the chain. We succeeded every job before that night, but that night we had a simple heist after our meal; get in get out with a five cm tall block of gold, the bottom part of the block was black gold. We had to steal it for the Free crime family, apparently it had some kind of sentimental value; we got in and set off every alarm in the goddamn building with every step. We broke in there the week before with out a problem and now *BOOM* every alarm, had to fight every guard in that place… dust rounds hurt like hell, even with aura... I will never let her live that down'

"I am sure we can arrange something" Ozpin said with a smirk, 'something about that smirk scares the hell out of me and I don't know why'

"Alright then, it's a deal; professor, one cane for one clean slate and admittance to Beacon" I pushed my hand out to him and he took it with, what can only be assumed to be, a sigh of relief.

"Good, the details can be sent to your scrolls. May I have your contact information?" I took out a scrap of paper from my back pocket and scribbled down a disposable scroll's information and handed it to him. "I shall send you the information in three days time, how long do you need to complete the job?"

I looked back at my team then back at Ozpin. I smirked; showing my fangs

"2 days"

So yeah, here is a re-write of the original series I had started. Originally I had planned out that 'I' would be sent into the RWBY-verse and survive at Beacon until we figured out a way to get home, but the way home was a one way trip. Over time I would find myself falling for Pyrrah, who would be my partner, and eventually when we figured out how to get home, I would choose to stay on Remnant with Pyrrah. BOOM ending of original plot. But this time around, things will be a little different and other things will still be the same. Still OCxPyrrah or Pyrroc (pronounced similar to Turok), but weapons teams and other things will be slightly different. Boom creative writing. BOOM science.


End file.
